gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Manoir de Goldwrecker
Manoir de Goldwrecker is a Mansion owned by the noble Lord Jack Goldwrecker of the EITC. The manor is located on Kingshead Village, surrounded by minor cottages owned by soldiers. Jack was given this home by Lord Cutler Beckett. He hardly lives in it though, and usually can be seen sitting on his balcony reading "The EITC Lord" written by Lord Cad Bane and King John Breasly of England. This manor is History "The Lords' Adobe" The house now known as Manoir de Goldwrecker used to be the house of Lord Cutler Beckett, then moved on to Lord Remington and his brother, and last but not least the Lord Jack Goldwrecker, formerly known as Jack Hirsch. Beckett, Remington, and Jack have all been lords, and the only people in the caribbean that have been known to inhabit the beautiful mansion, hence the name of "The Lords' Adobe". It was a giant tourist attraction when Lord Cutler Beckett moved out, and was built and the way back in 1699. Its Many Uses The house was first bought by Lord Cutler Beckett for his secret "Assassination Base". He would recruit assassins known as "Assassins of the Blade" to hunt down his most wanted criminals. He would uses assassins only for pirates or enemies that have a more personal issues with Beckett. It was then used later on in 1735 as Beckett's personal and private Manor, used for parties, and big meetings, and of course, a home for Beckett. It was then take in by Lord Remington and his brother for their own house in 1742. They used it as just a regular house, except there has been many rumors that have said there was a prison in the basement, were Remington has secretly captured and tortured pirates that have did him wrong, and left their skeletons to rot in the basement, hanging from chains...It then two years later was used by one Lord Jack Goldwrecker, when he was recruited into the EITC First Division, and Lord Beckett offered him the manor for his complete loyalty to him and the EITC. He said yes! Putting it Back Into Shape When Jack moved in he soon realized that their was no basement and the rumors of Remington were not true. He also realized he had much remodeling to do! He did many stages of remodeling including: *Installing a new roof *Adding an extra coat of tan over the walls *Repairing the cracking walls on the outside and inside *Repairing the broken chimney *Adding a balcony to the manor *Adding an extra room *Got rid of all the rodents and insects making home in the walls and under the bed NOT FOR SALE Jack has made it quite clear that he is not giving this up for any reason unless it is a life-or-death matter, and will continue the "Lords' Adobe" tradition by only selling it to a LORD!!!!!! If it was for sale it would be a huge sum of 200,000,000 gold (Yes very high price, so nobody will even think of buying it!). Features *Protected by many well-trained soldiers and EITC men *Very, VERY historical place *Tourist attraction *Huge balcony *3 Master Bedrooms *2 floors *Grand staircase *Grand piano (Sold separately) Photos Screenshot 2011-09-10 19-23-55.jpg|The manor's yard Category:Fan Locations Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO